This invention relates to barrier layer devices. More particularly, it relates to novel barrier layer devices employing materials whose molecules have the property of an A-D junction. A known example of such barrier layer compound is a hemiquinone which is a compound that contains a stabilized hydroquinone of low ionization potential and a quinone of high electron affinity in the same vicinity. Such molecule acquires the properties of a p-n junction. The high energy portion of the hemiquinone which has an excess of electrons acts as an n-type material and its high affinity portion which has a deficiency of electrons acts as a p-type material.
It is an important object of this invention to provide organic electronic devices employing compounds having higher and lower energy levels to provide the barrier layer therefor.
It is another object of this invention to provide organic electronic devices in accordance with the preceding object which are of the A-D diode type, of the A-D-A and D-A-D transistor type, and of the A-D-A-D and D-A-D-A types.